Exile - Yamcha's Story
'Exile '''is a short story about Yamcha and how he ended up becoming a desert bandit. It is made by Paradsie Paradox and it is in Drama Format. It will also tell the reader that whatever they do will do something back to them, which is a good reprensentation of Karma. Characters *Yamcha - Main Character *Hash - Yamcha's Dad *Puar - Yamcha's friend *Yukari - Yamcha's enemy *Track - Friends with Hash *Jio - Street punk *Divine -Streent punk *Thrust Street punk *Yugo -Street punk *Boy 1 - Street punk *Shopkeeper - Owns an apple shop *Sergeant Platnuim - Leader of a squad in the Red Ribbon Army *Soldier 1 - Soldier in Platnuim's squad *Soldier 2 - Another soldier in his squad Chapter 1: Meet Yamcha! SHOPKEEPER: (shouting) Hey kid! (rushing after a fair skinned little boy age of 6) YAMCHA: (climbing objects) See ya later fool! SHOPKEEPER:(grabbing a rock, he'd throw it at YAMCHA) YAMCHA: (ducking, dodging the rock) In a moment, I'll run. (counting) 3, 2 SHOPKEEPER: (thought) Why is he counting? YAMCHA:(shouting) One! ''YAMCHA runs off and the SHOPKEEPER seems to be out of breath. SHOPKEEPER: That Yamcha is too annoying. (holding his back) One of these days, Yamcha will get what he deserves. As YAMCHA is running off really fast, a girl, known as YUKARI would go in his way YUKARI:(smiling and waving at him) Hi Yamcha! YAMCHA: (blushing and shyly) Hi, Yukari! YAMCHA stops YUKARI: Take this! YUKARI kicks him in the chest, sending him back on the ground YAMCHA:(feeling his head) What (looking away from her) was that for? YUKARI: You stole from my store yesterday! SHOPKEEPER catches up to YAMCHA. He grabs YAMCHA and takes him off. YUKARI watches. YUKARI: Buh-bye Yamcha! YAMCHA's dad, HASH, is conversing with the SHOPKEEPER. The SHOPKEEPER leaves. HASH:(turning to YAMCHA) Don't worry, I've got the apple! YAMCHA: So cool dad! HASH: Anyways, instead of stealing from another shop, I'll give you another task later. YAMCHA:(happy) Will I learn Wolf Fang Fist? HASH: Maybe. YAMCHA:(annoyed) Why are you always like that dad? HASH: Because. (crossing arms and making a stern look) I am cool. YAMCHA:(embarresed) No you're not. HASH is walking in the street, strolling TRACK:(nowhere to be seen) Hash! HASH:(looking to the alleyway) Track, what do you want? TRACK:(angry) That son of yours, Yamcha has been causing trouble today! HASH:(smilling) What'd he do? TRACK:(shaking his finger at HASH) He vandallised my house! HASH:(touching his head) That was a task set by me. It's stealth tatics. He needs them. TRACK:Control him! I swear, he'll be the death of this town! HASH: Why can't you just get your daughter to guard the place? TRACK: Why so, he can perv over her!? HASH:(waving, while touching his head) No no no. That's not what I meant. Yamcha's scared of girls. TRACK:(jumping and raising his fist in the air) Oh boy! HASH: Yeah, just leave that to you. HASH leaves TRACK:(thought) That Yamcha will regret it. End Chapter Chapter 2: Puar the Cat YAMCHA is sitting down alone, watching television, he skips every channel and stops on the World Martial Arts Tournament. YAMCHA: So cool! It shows GOHAN vs KING CHAPPA, fighting a really fierce bout. '' YAMCHA:(cheering) Go Gohan! WORLD TOURNAMENT ANNOUNCER:(on the TV) This battle folks, it's so unbelievable! PUAR:Leave me alone! ''YAMCHA turns. He notices a cat getting bullied by five people. YAMCHA:(worried) I better help him! YAMCHA rushes outside his house and goes to help PUAR. YAMCHA:(shouting) Leave him, alone! YAMCHA sends a dashing kick to one of them in the face. '' THRUST: He did nothing to you! YAMCHA: But he tried attacking that cat! (punching THRUST's face) PUAR: I've been saved! DIVINE:(annoyed) Your high picthed voice sickens me! ''DIVINE gets ready to punch PUAR, but YAMCHA trips him up on the floor. YAMCHA:(looking at the two guys) Jio,Yugo. Leave now! JIO and YUGO run off, taking their fallen friends with them. '' YUGO: We'll get you back Yamcha! YAMCHA:(ignoring them, looks at PUAR) Are you okay? PUAR: Yes. You must be Yamcha, my name's Puar. YAMCHA: Puar, do you have anywhere to go? PUAR:Not really. YAMCHA: You seem cool Puar. (remembering) Why did they want you? PUAR: They wanted to use me to terrorise another town. YAMCHA:(confused) I don't think a cat like you can terrorise anything. ''PUAR transforms into JIO YAMCHA:(suprised) No wonder. So, you can transform into anything? PUAR:(nodding) Yes. How did you know those guys? YAMCHA: They've been trying to frame me, ever since the day I was born. It's a good thing I punched Thurst in the face. He's an image freak. Anyways, you can go live with me, my dad will let you in. PUAR:(wagging his tail) Thanks Yamcha! HASH is talking to YAMCHA about PUAR staying in the house. HASH: Your cat can stay. YAMCHA:(fists in the air) Yes! Thanks dad. (putting fists down) HASH: Be sure to take care of him. PUAR: Don't worry sir, he will. HASH:(annoyed) That high pitched voice freaks me out. No wonder they attacked you. PUAR:(lookinh down, sad) Awwe. YAMCHA: Don't be down Puar. HASH:It's called a joke, deal with it. (To YAMCHA) I'm going to give you a suprise training session in the next 4 years. (To PUAR) And you can attend to watch that training. YAMCHA: Special training? That's so awesome! PUAR: Special training? Your a martial arts fighter? YAMCHA:(thumbs up) About to be! I want to be there with Master Roshi, Gohan and King Chappa. PUAR: Those guys? You'll never get at that level with them. YAMCHA: I'll do it. PUAR: Yoou won't. You'll get higher than them! YAMCHA:(hugging PUAR) Thanks Puar. YAMCHA and PUAR are strolling across the village. YUKARI comes out of no where. PUAR: Who's that? YAMCHA: That's, Yukari. She's an enemy of mine, she tends to attack me and I can't talk to her. PUAR:(confused) Why? YAMCHA:(looking down in shame) Because, I'm scared of talking girls. It's such a bad thing. A to be strong martial arts warrior like me is scared of talking girls. YUKARI goes close to YAMCHA YUKARI:(angry) What you looking at Yamcha? PUAR:(angry) You leave Yamcha alone! YUKARI:(looking a PUAR) And what's a cat gunna do to me? PUAR transforms into a dinosaur YUKARI:(in shock) AAAH! YUKAIRI runs off. PUAR goes back to normal YAMCHA:(laughing) You scared her away. That was so cool Puar! PUAR:I have a feeling were gonna be best friends for ever NARRATOR: Yamcha and Puar become bestfriends together and contiue this friendship onwards for the next 4 years. End Chapter Chapter 3: The Fire <4 years later(Age 743), Outside YAMCHA's house> HASH is training YAMCHA how to do Wolf Fang Fist. A sacred technique that has been in their family for generations HASH: Alright Yamcha, try! YAMCHA:(putting his fingers and hands in the shape a wolf) Wolf Fang Fist! YAMCHA runs towards the wooden pole and just barely destroys it. PUAR: That was so close Yamcha! HASH:(tapping him on the back) Don't worry about it. YAMCHA:(looking at the grass) I need to try again! (turning around) I can never be a Martial Artist if I can't even do this technique! HASH: Calm down Yamcha. There are other techniques still in the world. You just need to focus. YAMCHA:(trying again) Wolf Fang Fist! YAMCHA runs towards the pole again and then drops to floor. PUAR:(sad) Yamcha, try harder! YAMCHA: Wait for it... The pole falls down on the ground. PUAR:(flying around) Good job Yamcha! I knew you can do it! HASH:(giving YAMCHA a thumbs up) You've mastered my technique son. You will become a great Martial Artist one day. YAMCHA:(tears of joy in his eyes) Is that true dad? HASH: Of course it's true. (thought) Or incase you get a friend stronger than you and then kicks your butt. YAMCHA and PUAR are strolling across and notice 7 people standing near the town entrance talking to people known as the Red Ribbon Army, but they can't hear anything. SERGEANT PLATNUIM:(staring at the 7) So, where's the Dragon Ball? UNKNOWN 1: Here, sir.(passes a PLATNUIM Dragon Ball)Note: The Red Ribbon Army lose the Dragon Ball. SOLDIER 1: It could be a fake sir. SOLDIER 2: (looking at SOLDIER 1) Heh. If it was these kids would be killed. SERGEANT PLATNUIM:(grabbing Dragon Ball) We will destroy your village as requested. SERGEANT PLATNUIM and his troops leave the village and renturn to camp. UNKNOWN 2:(looking at UNKNOWN 1) He might not come. UNKNOWN 1:(reassuring him) Don't worry. That boy has the pay for all the troubles. Noticing it is pointless trying to hear everything, they just walk past and walk down a different route than the Red Ribbon Army. PUAR:(confused) Where are we going. YAMCHA: My dad says I need more training, so I'm going to train. YAMCHA begins training. YAMCHA:(putting his fingers in a shape of a wolf) Wolf Fang Fist! YAMCHA rushes towards a far away tree attacking the others in his way one by one PUAR:(confused and flies toward him) Yamcha, what are you doing? YAMCHA destroys the trees using it. '' YAMCHA: See how cool that was? PUAR:(looking at the town)(shouting)Yamcha! YAMCHA:(turning to PUAR)What? PUAR:(worried)The village is burning! YAMCHA:(worried) Oh no, we better get there! ''YAMCHA and PUAR walk into the village and notice there is a giant fire in the town. YAMCHA: I need to see my dad! YAMCHA rushes towards his house. PUAR follows. An obstacle drops on the floor, YAMCHA advoids it. PUAR transforms into giant hand. YAMCHA:(looking at him) Puar, what are you doing? PUAR:Stopping the fire! PUAR waves himself as the hand two times, thus blowing some fire out. YAMCHA heads on towards his house YAMCHA: My house.(breathing in and out) Gotta get in. (opening door) HASH lies on the floor dead. YAMCA:(about to tear)(screaming) Dad!(goes on his knees) PUAR reaches YAMCHA in his normal form. He puts his hand on YAMCHA's back. End Chapter Chapter 4: The Name Of This Is The Name Of The Story All the villagers are gathered together in the centre of the village. MAYOR:(angry) Because of this fire. There was a boy who started this fire. That is because he wasn't hurt, unlike everyone else in the village. And, he will be exiled. YAMCHA:(angry)(thought) Who ever did this to my father must pay. MAYOR:(points at YAMCHA) Yamcha, you will be exiled from the village. YAMCHA:(shocked) I didn't do anything! YUKARI:(annoyed) Yes you did. TRACK: Your havoc in this town is enough, but what you did is the worst! JIO:(booing) Go away Yamka! MAYOR: Sergeant Platnuim escort him out.Note: Sergeant Platnuim is pretty weak. SERGEANT PLATNUIM tries to grab YAMCHA, but he struggles to get off him, then he pushes him. YAMCHA:(pulling his fingers into a wolf shape) Wolf Fang Fist! (starts to attack him) SERGEANT PLATNUIM falls down. YAMCHA:Let's go Puar! SEARGEANT PLATNUIM: Get them! YAMCHA and PUAR run off and get chased by the Red Ribon Army. PUAR:(looking at YAMCHA) You were framed Yamcha. YAMCHA:(angry) I don't care about that. I'm just angry about the person who killed my dad. YAMCHA and PUAR escape the Red Ribbon Army PUAR:(sitting down) What do we do here? YAMCHA: We survive. We'll take peoples belongings to do so and if they refuse, they'll die. PUAR: I'll be by your side Yamcha. Curtain Notes *Yamcha's shyness is actually due him not having a mother and him not having enough social interactions with girls. Which is shown in the story as the only girl he sees is Yukari but doesn't talk to her. *Our old guy fighters appear. *Platnuim dies later in Dragon Ball, just before the Red Ribbon Army Saga. *The Red Ribbon Army would not recognise him as it was only four years ago. Category:Fan Fiction